Optical cross-connect switches may be used in a variety of practical applications including optical communication applications. For example, in a fiber optic communications network in which each fiber optic cable carries a plurality of wavelength-division multiplexed (WDM) channels, it may be desirable to switch traffic from a source fiber to any one of a plurality of destination fibers, without requiring the demultiplexing or electrical-to-optical conversion of the optical channels. Such fiber-based switching may be desirable, for example, to allow traffic switching around cable cuts, to better balance communications traffic among communications centers, or for a variety of other purposes in either long-haul or short-haul networks. It would be desirable to provide an optical cross-connect device capable of directing an optical signal from any of “M” input optical waveguides to any of “N” optical output waveguides, responsive to electrical control signals. It would be further desirable to provide such an optical cross-connect device in which M and N may be relatively large, while the overall device size remains relatively modest. It would be still further desirable to provide an optical cross-connect device that is readily amenable to known semiconductor manufacturing methods, for allowing both smaller size and lower per-unit costs. It would be even further desirable to provide an optical cross-connect device that is readily amenable to a single-growth fabrication process that avoids the need for multiple growth and wafer bonding steps, thereby further increasing fabrication yields and reducing costs. It would be still further desirable to provide an optical cross-connect device that is amenable to inclusion in a modular, expandable optical cross-connect system.